


A Last Goodbye

by gallifreyslostson



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, KFAM spoilers, circa ep 75
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyslostson/pseuds/gallifreyslostson
Summary: Sammy's goodbye letter to the town, posted in the King Falls Gazette.





	A Last Goodbye

King Falls Gazette  
May 1, 2018

_**Thank you, King Falls**_  
by Sammy Stevens

Well folks, as you may have heard from the...numerous times it’s been brought up on air recently, this is my last day in your...unique town.

I’ve got to say, I’ve started this letter a million times, and I just don’t know where to begin. Never in a million years would I have imagined that this sleepy little mountain town, or its residents, would come to mean so much to me. You folks have welcomed me and let me into your homes and hearts via The Sammy and Ben show over the last three years, and it has been an honor and a privilege to be part of that.

While I wouldn’t go so far as to say life here in King Falls has been easy, it has certainly been unforgettable. Watching this community come together when things were hard, and to celebrate together in triumph, to be a part of that, was inspiring. There isn’t a doubt in my mind that this town can succeed at anything it puts its collective mind to.

To the future Sheriff Troy, co-best bud and flawless architect of the one and only Krieghauser Waffle Tower, it has been an honor to know you, since our very first meeting in Sweetzer Forest. Thanks for getting me to work on time, and for every other amazing thing you’ve done since. I know you’ve taken some knocks lately, but you are a good man, one of the best. Don’t doubt that, don’t forget it, and don’t you dare let anyone tell you different. That sheriff badge is going to look good on you, buddy.

To Emily, the loveliest of librarians, you are basically what I want to be when I grow up. It has been a privilege to call you my friend, and to watch you grow into an amazing badass. I wish to Jack in the Box Jesus I could make your road easier, but I know that you are up for any challenge this life sets up for you, that you’ll meet it head on with courage and tenacity and, I hope, with the smile they haven’t managed to take from you yet. Knock ‘em out, kid. And hey...take care of him for me.

To Ben, my very best friend and amazing partner in crime these last three years, I wish you every happiness this world--or any other--can grant you. Please know that whatever happens, wherever I go, in this life and the next, you will always be my brother, and that being your friend, being a character in your story, has meant so much more to me than I can put into words. You are one of the toughest, bravest, most resourceful and passionate people I have ever known. You love so hard and so long, and you never, ever stop, no matter how much the universe tries to tell you no, and it’s beautiful to watch. Never stop being you, never stop fighting for yourself, for the people you love, and for the truth. Cronkite, Brokaw, Ben Arnold.

If I could leave the rest of the town with just one thought, it would be this: Believe in yourselves, and believe in each other, and fight the good fight, the way I know you can.

Kick ass, King Falls. Except you, Frickard. You can still go to hell.

Sammy Stevens


End file.
